nexusversefandomcom-20200214-history
Amarra Petrova
Katherina "Amarra" Petrova IV is a 16 year old girl and character in the Nexus Academy roleplay. History Early Life Amarra knew nothing of her ancestor Katherina Petrova until her parents told her the story. Katherina was a dark and powerful sorceress once bent on destroying the world in order to recreate it in her image. She used her power for evil and to only further her gain in life. She did not allow anyone to stop her. The most terrifying thing about her, she was but a 16 year old girl. Not believing the story, Amarra simple brushed it off. Death & Reincarnation But this story was true. Amarra's ancestor Katherina thought herself invincible, she destroyed the small village she was living in and nearly succeeded in her domination. However, one day she was struck by an arrow by a man who snuck up on her, a feat no man had ever accomplished before. As Katherina lay there dying, she cast a spell that would release her into the soul of a descendant of hers after a certain amount of time. This is how Katherina came into the mind of Amarra Petrova, her descendant. Get Out Of My Head Amarra's life started out pretty well and she had a good time growing up, she was fairly popular and social and had many close friends. That is until she turned 13. On her 13th birthday, Amarra's ancestor Katherina awoke, her spell finally activating after so many years. She found herself in the mind of her descendant Amarra. After this, Amarra found it hard to focus and was always arguing with her ancestor, leading everyone to believe she was talking to herself. She soon lost her friends and her popularity and became very quiet, timid and anti-social. Out Of Control One day, Amarra's anger got the better of her when her boyfriend Leo called her a "freak." Amarra finally gave in to what her ancestor was telling her, and embraced her dark side, blasting Leo with her dark power. This particular attack drained the life out of Leo. Before Amarra could realize it, he was dead. Her parents came home to find her frantically crying, terrified of what she had just done. However, when Amarra's parents tried to comfort her, her eyes turned red, and a dark energy was released from her. The next time Amarra awoke, she was in a strange room, where a woman told her they could offer her a chance to learn to control her powers. She was also shown that she had her own special ability to charm people, this powers was good, and it was hers, not Katherina's. Becoming A Nexus Student Amarra was offered the chance to become a student based on her "unique abilities." Amarra did not know this, but her instructors (At least most of them), knew of her power, as well as of Katherina. She was invited to this school to be kept a close eye on, for she could be death itself if not kept in check. However, in Nexus Academy, Amarra actually grew kinder, less strained, and more confident. She was able to control more of her power as she got older, and has kept it at bay as well as she can. However, that does not mean Katherina does not come out to play every once in a while. Physical Appearance Amarra has long brunette hair. Her hair is curly, however Amarra usually straightens it. Amarra wears dresses quite often, but is also seen in her gym clothing whenever she plays a sport. She stands at 5 feet 4 inches and is shorter than most of her peers. Amarra is also petite in her build, but very nimble as well. Her eyes are brown, but turn a slight pink color if she uses her abilities. Personality Amarra is a kind young woman. She is friendly towards all that she meets and would die for anyone, even someone she does not know. Amarra, while very kind, had a dark side to her known as Katherina. Katherina is the dark energy inside of Amarra, she is the person Amarra fears the most. While Amarra is kind and gentle, Katherina is ruthless and brutal. The two are at constant odds, which sometime causes Amarra to have a breakdown. As such, many of the students have distanced themselves from her, even though she is exceptional in missions. Powers and Abilities * 'Charm-' Amarra has the ability of a secret charm that no one can see. The only indication that she is even using her ability is a slight pink glow to her eyes. Her charm is strong, but will only work on those attracted to women. If the target is attracted to men, Amarra's "Love Spell" as she calls it, will not work. * 'Dark Energy-' Amarra wields a large amount of dark power, so much so that she has two personalities to deal with it. Amarra's darker personality, Katherina, will always urge her to go the darker route, to use her darker abilities. If Amarra were to ever lose control, then Katherina would be released, unleashing the dark energy Amarra fights so hard to keep at bay. Paraphernalia * 'Scythe-' Amarra carries a scythe which she uses to restrain her dark power. She fights with the scythe and can shrink it if she chooses in order to hide it in her bag so that she doesn't have to carry it around all the time. Relationships Family Not much is know of Amarra's family. Amarra herself cannot remember her family, nor does she remember killing her boyfriend Leo. Katherina however, remembers everything. She always describes Amarra's family as annoying or too jolly. She has yet to tell Amarra about her boyfriend, as for her reasons why, the world may never know. Trivia * Amarra is constantly arguing with Katherina, bust most believe she is talking to herself. * Amarra takes Art & French as her electives. Amarra wishes to learn every language possible, and art allows her to express herself, as well as Katherina in a sense. * Amarra has used her charm on women before, but has never actually been with any girls, hinting that she is not bisexual, but simply uses her ability to get her way. * Amarra uses language quite often, mainly when arguing with Katherina, but also when she is angry or excited. Schedule First Year # Math II # Art I # French II # Biology # Basic Combat # Psychology # Espionage I (Later moved up to II.) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Enhanced